


A First

by Talullah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabblechallenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new thing to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 's February 2015 challenge.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“A mermaid? Seriously, dude? Aren’t they the same as sirens? Creepy fuckers.” Dean shuddered before sipping on his bear.

“No, Dean, this is the real deal, half-fish, half-woman.”

“Aren’t those supposed to be HOT? The scales must be scratchy, though.”

Sam rubbed his temples. “Dean, focus. That’s not how mermaids work.”

“So, how do we go about it?”

“We find a boat, we go to the shoals and pretend to be rich boys, I plug my ears and we wait till she takes the bait – you.”

“I’m bait for a horny hottie? I’m in.”

“She’s a monster, Dean!”

“Fine, spoilsports.”

_Finis  
February 2015_


End file.
